


Did it hurt//Sander Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Bad Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Just a fun little drabble. Based on this:Stranger: did it hurt?Virgil: *knowing what he's about to say but plays along cause he knows Roman is near* did what hurt?Stanger: when you fell from heaven.Roman: *slides up next to him* No because I was there to catch





	Did it hurt//Sander Sides

Roman knew Virgil was hot, I mean. Look at the dude. With the way he dressed, his purple hair, tattoos and eyeliner, oh god that eyeliner. It was enough to make any man who wasn't straight want him. Even men who were straight said they would love the chance to get in his pants. However, today was not the day for this. Roman had finally got the chance to take the emo out. His persistence finally paid off. With one exception, the date had to be simple. So a walk through the park, followed by some ice cream was the deal. They were having a lovely time, when Roman, like the idiot he was, forgot his wallet in the car. He had refused Virgil's offer to pay and went to get it. When he came back, he was met with a man. Who was very close to Virgil. Roman wanted to smack him silly, but Virgil wouldn't care for that type of heroism. So he watched, waiting for the right time to make his move.

"Hey, did it hurt?."

"Did what hurt?" Virgil had a knowing smirk on his face. He wasn't stupid, this same move had been tried by Roman himself. It had been followed by a thing of very hot nachos being dumped over Roman's head when said man had tried to pull Virgil closer. And they were friends at the time. 

"When you fell from heaven."

"No, because I was there to catch him." Roman smirked, sliding close to Virgil, but being careful not to touch him. Virgil didn't do well with being touched. Hence the nachos being poured over his head.

However Virgil grabbed his hand and leaned into his shoulder. Having to slouch even more than usual due to the height difference.

"Ahh, Jeez, sorry." The man respectfully backed off and went about his business. Which honestly surprised both Roman and Virgil. Later that night when Roman was walking Virgil home, Roman was about to leave when Virgil stopped him

"What? No good night kiss?"

After that there was one, long-awaited goodnight kiss. And the nights after that there were many more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger: did it hurt?
> 
> Virgil: *knowing what he's about to say but plays along cause he knows Roman is near* did what hurt?
> 
> Stanger: when you fell from heaven.
> 
> Roman: *slides up next to him* No because I was there to catch


End file.
